1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cable-organizing circuit board and an electronic device including the cable-organizing circuit board, more particularly to a cable-organizing circuit board that is provided with a protruding hanger arm for facilitating organization of a transmission cable and to an electronic device incorporating the cable-organizing circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
During assembly of notebook computers, cable organization is an important step. Conventional cable-organizing methods include the following:
As shown in FIG. 1, after a transmission cable 11 is arranged in a predefined route, several adhesive tape segments 12 are used to adhere the transmission cable 11 to a circuit board 13 or to a housing (not shown). However, one disadvantage of this method is that the adhesiveness of the adhesive tape segments 12 is material dependent, and may deteriorate due to an increase in operating temperature of electronic components on the circuit board 13 or inside the housing. Therefore, the adhesive tape segments 12 may easily fall off, resulting in unstable positioning of the transmission cable 11 on the circuit board 13 or on the housing. Moreover, this method is time-consuming, and the use of the adhesive tape segments 12 increases cost.
As shown in FIG. 2, Taiwanese Utility Model Patent No. M291072 discloses a notebook computer housing 14 that is provided on an inner surface thereof with a plurality of cable-organizing clips 15 at different locations. Each cable-organizing clip 15 consists of two curved plates 151 that cooperate to hold a transmission cable 16 therebetween. However, the transmission cable 16 tends to slip out of the space between the curved plates 151. In addition, during assembly of other electronic components (e.g., a circuit board or a heat sink), the curved plates 151 of the cable-organizing clips 15 may break or be deformed due to accidental impact.
As shown in FIG. 3, Chinese Patent No. ZL200820057679.8 discloses a cable-organizing board 17, which is formed with a plurality of cable-organizing grooves 171, 172 for receiving transmission cables 18. When it is desired to mount the cable-organizing board 17 inside a notebook computer housing, it is necessary to provide adhesives or double-sided adhesives on the back of the cable-organizing board 17 in order to fix the cable-organizing board 17 inside the housing. This kind of cable-organizing method requires the developing of an additional mold for production of the cable-organizing board 17, thereby increasing the production cost for an electronic device (e.g., a notebook computer) incorporating the same. Moreover, while the space inside the housing is already limited, with the presence of the cable-organizing board 17, space available for other electronic components is reduced accordingly.